War God O'Brien
Summary War God O'Brien is the founder emperor of the O'Brien Empire and its protector. Five thousand years before the story began, during the great war between deities in the Yulan Plane, after reaching the limits of Saint-level, O'Brien was fortunate enough to acquire the Divine Spark of a Demigod. He then absorbed and fused with that divine spark… and thus, O'Brien became a Deity. He is the highest authority in the O'Brien Empire, transcending the power of the ruling emperors with ease. During his and Linley's first meetings, he was seen training inside one of the peaks of the Wargod Mountain, engulfing himself in a glowing ball of lava. He tells Linley about the Necropolis of the Gods and subsequently invites him to join in the exploration when the time arrived. After the events of the descent of Deities in the Yulan Plane, he, alongside Dylin, Tarosse and Cesar decide to travel to the Higher Planes, specifically, the Infernal Realm. He met Linley and his group again at Miluo Island, inside of the Starmist Sea. He, by that time, had already managed to attain the rank of Highgod by the means of fusing with a Highgod Spark gifted to him by Tarosse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: War God O'Brien Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 15000 years old Classification: Human, Warrior, Saint, Emperor, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly as his body is formed from Divine Energy thanks to his Divine Spark; even if his body is reduced to nothingness as long as his soul survives he can regenerate), True Flight (can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Battle-Qi and Divine Energy), Stealth Mastery (Via Imposing), Expert Swordsman, Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul, dissipate it with his voice), Statistics Reduction (Via GodRealm can reduce the speed of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Fire Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Fire Law), Spatial Manipulation (Can use "Impose" which is a spatial lock-down resulting in a constriction of the enemy or of attacks), Power Nullification(Via GodRealm), Willpower Manipulation (Via Imposing), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he had grasped and can controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Fire Law and Divine Spark), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Law), Magma (Via Fire Law), Heat (Via Fire Law) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (As he is a HighGod making him stronger in raw attack potency than any Saint/Demigod-level combatants; scales from Linley at God-level) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, with FTL combat speed and reactions (As he is a HighGod making him just by his comprehension of Laws faster than any Saint and Demigod) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can "Impose" his sword to have the weight of a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: Limitless (As a HighGod, he doesn't need to eat/sleep/breathe) Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Sword, InterSpatial Ring (Dimensional storage) Intelligence: Gifted, created an Empire that spanned for thousands of years. Created the O'Brien War God School and all its teaching. Almost all of his students taught by him reached Saint-level. Weaknesses: No notable one Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rank 9 Scorching Meteor Shower: A fire-style magic spell that creates many house-sized chunks of flaming meteors. Forbidden Spells Earthly Fire Burning the Cities: A fire-style magic spell which can burn a city to ashes. Heavenly Fire Burning Fields: A fire-style magic spell which can burn a city to ashes. Phoenix Metamorphosis: A fire-style magic spell that creates extremely powerful fire phoenix reputed to its offensive power, and single-target attack 2nd only to Dimensional Blade spell. GodRealm: A Divine Ability of those that have reached the level of Deities which will restrict and suppress the movement. Those who don't have a GodRealm of their own to counteract it will find themselves frozen in space. Imposing: is the technique which a Warrior/Magus can learn through sheer practicing to impose his own will upon the Heaven and Earth for a large variety of effects from muffling your the sound you make to increasing the weight of something and locking the space itself to immobilize an enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Law Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7